Struck By Lightning, Plucked By Him
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: He held her chin in his fingers as he pushed a kiss onto her lips. She tried struggling to get out of his nasty grip but he only kissed her harder. ItaSaku Oneshot


Struck By Lightning, Plucked By Him  
By, aZnfantasygoddess

-Disclaimer-  
Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_If I knew that you loved me a little  
__Why didn't you tell that you loved me that day  
__Letting my heart search for what is unknown_

_If I knew that you loved me a little  
__Then I would have told you I loved you too…_

* * *

What is there to say except the fact that I was engaged to Uchiha Itachi? It was an arranged marriage from our parents...before the whole Uchiha clan was knocked out by Itachi. He still seeked for me though...I guess he was going to fulfill his duty of marrying me. But if he didn't want to marry me, I would still have understood. I didn't want to marry him either. Especially a person who was a killer and killed his own parents and his own people. But here I am today with the Akatsuki, working as a cook there, and as his wife.

If you want to ask me if we had slept together. I would tell you no. It seems like he doesn't like me, and I don't like him. We barely talk. I just have the name of the killer's wife. Sakura Haruno Uchiha.

I knew very well myself I would never fall in love with the killer. But maybe I did once in awhile. This was how...and how it started…..

"Excuse me...uh, miss," a lady who seemed near my age or older asked. I turned around from washing the dishes to face her.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked. She was no member of the Akatsuki. Why was she here?

"Um...Do you happen to know where Uchiha-san is?" She asked. I nodded.

"Who are you to him?" I asked curious, of course I don't really care about Itachi's private life, but I am his wife you know.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said, but interrupted quickly, "Of course, we haven't met for years, I'd be surprise if he remembers me!" So this was his girlfriend eh? What if I surprised her and told her I was his mate? Hm...Wonder what she would do.

"He's in an important Akatsuki meeting right now, it should be over in about an hour," I told her as I began tonight's meal.

I knew then that I was sort of jealous that Itachi had a girlfriend. Does that mean I can have my own boyfriend too? I don't know, he might be jealous too, if I did...Would he? Well, I had no intention of having one or asking him.

I began with the meal as the thoughts ran through my head. I couldn't stand him having someone else besides me although we did nothing together. People can't even consider us as a couple. Kisame. He was a friend of Itachi. He would throw winks and lusty stares at me but I would just look away and do what needs to be done. He should know better than falling in love with his best friend's wife. I guess I do meet the qualities of being his wife but I just don't fill in all his needs. Speaking of needs I heard a quarrel from Itachi's room and decided to check it out. Remember when I mentioned that Itachi was a killer? Well, he doesn't know the stealth I have. I snuck up on the conversation.

"What! You mean that dishwasher slut is your wife!" The girl from earlier yelled as she pounded on Itachi's chest.

"Yes, she is," he said. "But I don't love her, you should know that, I was forced to marry her." His words pained my heart. Why? Why, if he didn't want to marry me, why did he come to the troubles of Konoha to take me away? Why?

_I thought you were my fairytale,  
__The dream when I'm not sleeping,  
A wish upon a star, it's coming true._

I'm sure I don't love him. But what I saw shocked me to the depth of Hell. He held her chin in his fingers as he pushed a kiss onto her lips. She tried struggling to get out of his nasty grip but he only kissed her harder. Her hands then relaxed after a while and they landed on his chest. She started to kiss her back with twice the force. Then she noticed what she did and started to struggle again. He took hold of both her wrists and pushed her onto the bed as he crawled over her kissing her here and there. It made me want to vomit but I kept watching, curious of what they were going to do.

_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside,  
__I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there._

He started kissing her neck straddling her so she wouldn't get out and he kept kissing up and up until he got to her lips. Their lips collide like they belong to each other. I guess you could say I was a little jealous. The closest I ever was to Itachi was when he was protecting me from this one jounin, when suddenly kunai flew out of nowhere and killed the jounin, the kunai belonged to me, but Itachi took no notice of it. After that thought, I looked at them again and saw that both their clothes were off and he was sucking on her breasts.

My face went red. I'm well educated but I paid no attention to family life. Well...maybe I did but I didn't know people went this far into doing 'it.' Then I saw what was bound to called the 'family jewel.' He was huge to be honest. And to see that he was going to insert it into this girl was unbelievable. When he did enter she let out a pain of agony. He stopped then moved ever so slowly.

"You're a virgin?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes...I loved you Itachi, and only did I love you," she said as she started to follow his rhythm and Itachi said something, something he won't even say to his own wife.

"I love you too," that was it to burst my bubble, I quickly and swiftly ran away from the scene to bump into...Kisame.

"Oh ho, where are you going _Mrs. Uchiha?_" He asked smirking.

"Where I need to go, _Mr. Fishface_," I said starting to walk but he grabbed my arm.

"Fishface? Where'd you get something hideous like THAT!" He asked tightening his grip.

"Easy, you remind me of a fish," I said then we both heard laughter from Itachi's room. I knew the laughter belonged to Itachi...That was weird, I've never heard him laugh before, maybe I was imaginating things...

_Itachi's POV_

I was so close to release when I heard someone in the hall. Shucks! She had released so many times but I haven't! So I listened closely to the conversation.

_"Oh ho, where are you going Mrs. Uchiha?"_ I knew that voice it was Kisame. I knew he liked my wife but that's why she's mine. Since he said _Mrs. Uchiha_, I knew it was my wife Sakura.

_"Where I need to go, Mr. Fishface,_" She answered. I held in my laughter as I listened and the girl next to me in a slumber.

_"Fishface? Where'd you get something hideous like THAT!"_ I could answer that.

_"Easy, you remind me of a fish,"_ Sakura answered making my laughter burst into the air. Sakura was just too humorous! That's what you loved about her. But she never showed that side except when she was with Kisame.

_Sakura's POV_

Three days have past since that incident and I haven't talked to Itachi or bumped into him. Which was a good thing, since I can't really face him after that. I smiled to myself as the warm water filled my hand as I started to wash the dishes. I let out little moans of delight then I started to wash the dishes when suddenly arms went around me. My smile disappeared and according to the aura, it was just Itachi. So I stayed calm and continued with my duty. He loosened his arms and went back a couple of steps.

"Why is it when I'm near you, you never smile?" He asked as I kept my cool. He should know I'm not a talkative person. "If I go out now, would you smile?" Again, I kept my cool, talking to this guy was going to take me nowhere. "Are you going to answer me?" I've gotten enough. I turned off the water and looked at him.

"Look Itachi, don't act innocent when you know you're not," I started. "Secondly, I don't have the will to smile around you, I don't like to smile, you should know that pretty well."

"Then why were you smiling and talking to Kisame! Answer that!" He said his sharingan activating. I looked down not wanting to get manipulated by his eyes.

"I...I...I feel comfortable around him," I said closing my eyes and taking in my head more. Then I felt his embrace. His arms around me tight.

"Sakura...Look at me," he commanded. I kept looking down. "Look at me!"

Ever so slowly, I gently lifted up my head just to stare right into his sharingan eyes. It was now activated and I was soulless...

_I woke up to see the blurring ceiling as I try to see clear my vision. When my vision cleared I felt around me and found myself laying on a bed. I sat up only to be pushed down by someone. Whoever it was, started to kiss my neck which tickled and scared me at the same time. His mouth was know over my throat as he sucked and nipped it. Then he moved to the other side of my neck kissing it gently. I let out a little moan but realized this was an intruder. I had no clue who he was._

_"L...Let me go!" I yelled as he groaned and in a flash both his clothes and mine were off. I grabbed his head to find he had long hair...It was...Itachi. He was getting ready to enter me but I did something I swore to myself I would never do...I activated my sharingan...Crimson staring crimson._

I stared at him, my sharingan racing with his. His eyes widened as he let me go and his eyes turned back to normal. I kept my the way it was in battle mode. He recovered from shock and asked.

"You...You have the sharingan too..." He said quietly. "How? Was that why we were engaged?" He asked.

"Actually no, my fate was to kill off my whole clan, but after you killed the whole Uchiha clan, I found fit that I didn't want to be like you and I didn't kill my clan. It was said my great-great-great grandmother was an Uchiha," I explained.

"You think you can hide from me forever?" He said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to...somewhere.

"What are you doing!" I yelled as we neared his room.

"I'm going to punish you for not telling me!" He said.

"What! How!" I asked scared for once in my life. He threw me on the bed and took off his long coat.

"By doing what ALL husbands and wifes do," he said as fear clouded my eyes and he smirked. I backed away on the bed and he slowly came closer to me like I was his prey.

"N-no way," you said as he got closer.

"Yes way," he was catching up so I scooted faster only to hit the wall. I kicked out my legs so he wouldn't catch up to me. But doing that made it worst. He grabbed both my legs and spread them as he was in between moving closer. He let go of my legs and I was going to shut them but he quickly got in between again and it seemed like I was trapping him instead of him trapping me. I still had hands! I can use them! I pushed my arms out planning to push him away but he grabbed both my hands and pinned them on the wall as his face moved...oh very slowly to my face. When his lips suddenly touched mine I struggled. I was struggling my hands free only to not success. My legs were kicking in thin air and my chest was moving ever so rapidly that maybe I was giving him pleasure instead escaping. What scared me was when he groaned.

"Sakura...Sakura," he said as he kissed down my jawbone to my ear. "I want you," he whispered as he kneeled and he pushed my spread legs further apart as he set my...private area...on his stomache. My breast was right in his face and he was looking at them, maybe they were yelling to them. I really hate kimonos right now. He opened the V-part of my kimono and kissed the seen cleavage. His head went into my kimono as he sucked one of my breasts. My hands were let free and I wrapped them around his head, pushing his mouth closer to my breast as he sucked harder and I slightly moaned. His arms were now around my mid-back pushing my breasts into his mouth as I was pushing his head into my breasts. It felt so good. I let out chains of moans as I wrapped my legs around his stomache. Then I remembered...

I pushed him back as I fixed my kimono and stood. Then I cleared my throat.

"We shouldn't be doing this, I...I-I gotta go," I said as I was going to walk out his door but he was faster than I was and he grabbed my waist and kissed me full on the lips. I was in so much shock I did nothing. I let his lips tortured mine as he moved me to the bed again. Before he set me down on the bed he picked me up and put my womanhood on his groin...Which was...erected...I blushed crimson. I couldn't believe that I actually turned someone on.

"Do you feel that Sakura?" He asked as he wrapped my legs around him and he started moving slowly. I let out moans. "Yes, yes, moan my name Sakura, do you want me as much as I want you?" My arms were around his neck as he licked up my neck to my jawbone.

"I...I want you...Itachi..." I moaned out as his mouth found mine and our tongues battled. He would insert his tongue into my mouth and I would force mine on his trying to push his tongue back. So the tongues played tug-a-war and in the end he did get to explore my mouth. Slowly he undressed me and himself and I didn't even notice, until he suddenly pinned me to the bed and kissed me everywhere. I felt his skin on mine and how soft and hard his body was. I gasped and blushed big time when I felt his tongue entered me. I let out loud moans as a creamy liquid spilled out and he seemed to clean it all making me come again. He kissed his way up and kissed me full on the lips.

"It tastes good...great Sakura, now do you want me more huh?" He asked as I nodded. "Say it."

"I...need you Itachi! Make me yours!" I yelled. I just wanted him inside me and to fuck me hard. He seemed to read my mind as he forcefully entered me and wasn't slow with me at all like he was slow with that other girl. I took in all the pain and in minutes I finally had that feeling back. I moved back with him as my lips captured his and we both gave each other wet kisses.

After my fourth climax and his second. We stopped for the night and I remembered those words I said to him.

"I still don't like you..." Then I fell asleep.


End file.
